Sky Does Everything
Adam Dahlberg, known on YouTube as SkyDoesMinecraft is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. He was founder (along with DeadloxMC) of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of recently, on March 6th, 2014 he left the group due to no reason and they all are still friends. His Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing RuneScape with the name Skythekid, hence the RS, and uploaded to his original channel JinTheDemon. His channel started as a spinoff when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and more. With 9 million subscribers, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 19th most subscribed channel on YouTube and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on Youtube. He currently lives in Encino, California, U.S.A Friends These here are Sky's friends or occasionally play with Adam. *DeadloxMC *MinecraftUniverse *HuskyMUDKIPZ *Deceptibonk *SSundee *TheBajanCanadian *JeromeASF *Blue Monkey *WeedLion *XRpMX13 *CaptainSparklez *Sethbling *SkitScape *Slamacow *ChimneySwift11 *AviatorGaming *Bodil40 *Podcrash *MunchingBrotato *Tylerosaurus *Bashurverse *BigBadManPig *SGCBarbierian *NoahCraftFTW *xRpMx13 *Gizzy Gazza *Nooch *PrestonPlayz *Dartron *mlgHwnT *Kkcomics *PerpetualJordan *Logdotzip *CraftyGarrett *AshleyMarieeGaming *ilPOWA Sky's Minecraft Series Sky Hub 1.0 Sky's first video was in Minecraft Beta 1.3_01 in which he was rather new to Minecraft. He made a small little hole in the ground along with a failed attempt to guard it with cacti. The hole was named "SkyHub", and he improved his hole, with his douchebag roomate, the chicken until it somehow got deleted by itself. Sky Hub 2.0 When his original world somehow got deleted by itself, Sky created a new world, this time building an actual house instead of a hole. This was named SkyHub 2.0. He got a lot further then he did in his original SkyHub world, building a Nether portal and such. However, when he updated his Minecraft to Beta 1.8.1 (Adventure Update), everything he had in his inventory disappeared, and Sky burned down SkyHub 2.0 and created a new world, starting over again. Sky Hub 3.0 In Sky's third Minecraft World, he created a giant, extravagant treehouse-type of base. This time it was a total success, and he didn't have to start a new world. However, the series very unexpectedly ended with episode 36. The viewers weren't warned anything about the sudden end of the series, and no one has ever heard a news from SkyDoesMinecraft himself of the reason the series has ended. Other Attributes The Squid War The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appearred in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started" a "war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 Made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter (gold) sword. A Machinima mod showcase Sky was captured by the squids was in "Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS! ". In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a spall cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squd did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and amour to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squid were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, "Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! ". This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armour and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realising there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict. Butter "Butter" also called budder by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Butter" is revered by sky who always wears "butter" armour and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'butter'. Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Mincraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say 'gold' saying its rude. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase. "And I'll see you later, Recruits." to end his videos. Sky proclaimes that the Sky Army is a (passive agressive) army, and it won't attack other people, if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Lets Play. Sky notes that he will put a face cam on his next episode of the Lets Play. Sky's gaming channel has already reached approximately 193,000 subscribers so far. Quotes *Jason I'm startled! *BUTTER! *Fluffy! *Hahaha, what the f***? *JUMP! *I'm gonna give you background music... DUH DUH DUH DUH-!! *So beautiful! It's so beautiful! *Friendship. *We can talk about this! *Don't do dis. *Ty's left foot. *Truce. *Don't let the Mudkip win! *Untamable! *Oh my God... *Pro status! Pro status! *Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right? *It's so majestic... *Bodil40! *FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! *AHHHHHHH!!!!! *Feeesh *Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?! *Egg *Goodbye world ... goodbye. *I REGRET NOTHING! *All in favor of voting _____ off the island *BRREEEEEEEEEE!! *WEEEEZZZYYYY!!! *We can talk about this! *You did good! Trivia *At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with ihasCupquake (Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan). *During his panel at Minecon , Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. *He can beatbox. *He does not like pickles. *He said in a vlog he hates carrot cake. *He's been to Oktoberfest. *PewDiePie follows him on Twitter *In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. *He currently has a girlfriend named Alesa. *Adam has come out as bisexual on twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it haters." *In the Modded Hunger Games - Rival Rebels mod, he killed almost everyone except JeromeASF and setosorcerer. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming